


Lawful Infringment

by ultharkitty



Series: Floodlight [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Floodlight has been sent to Kaon to infiltrate Onslaught’s organization and gather enough evidence to help bring him down. But the life of an infiltration officer isn’t easy; sometimes he has to break the law to maintain his cover. And that leads to paperwork.</p><p>Set on Cybertron before the war.</p><p>Contains: mention of interfacing, mention of violence, mention of drinking and drugs. First person POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lawful Infringment

  
**Lawful Infringement Report**   


**Designation:** Agent Floodlight, Iacon Security Services (Organised Crime Infiltration Unit).  
 **Laws infringed:** violation of public decency codes 4, 6 and 9, inebriation code 2.6, and public safety codes 45 and 786.2  
 **Brief description of activities:** consumption of illegally distilled (untaxed) high grade, assault, flying in a no fly zone, defamation of a member of the Senate, causing a public disturbance, purchase of banned weapons, use of banned weapons in a public place, public interfacing without due caution. Also: possible accessory to kidnapping and murder, uncertain due to lack of uncorrupted data.  
 **Notes:** Went drinking with suspect.

 

 **Supplementary report - coded. Access restricted.**  
 **To:** Quickspoke  
 **From:** Eight

Went drinking with Vortex last night. Woke up in a holding cell. Copter's out cold, wish I was.

This is a view I could do without. The wrong side of a set of energon bars, and nothing between me and the psycho.

Feels like one of those moments you told me about, the times when you start to wonder if you're really Security Services, or if you're just some lowlife scuzzbucket with too much time on his hands and an overactive imagination.

Don't worry, I know who I am. Deep down. Coding this helps.

Don't know if I'm getting out though. Onslaught's gonna pull the copter, that's a given, but whether or not he'll pull me... Guess I'll just have to wait and see.

So, yeah, went drinking with Vortex last night. Finally got an invite to Overdrive. Frag, that place, you should see it. Couldn’t move for Mark Four pleasure drones, resonant crystals, military grade weapons. All in the open too, no one trying to hide anything.

Nothing much went down in the club, but it’s only a matter of time. Onslaught’s planning something, and Vortex is out there making sure the right people know, and _only_ the right people.

He’s been talking to Swindle; the two of them went off in a corner for half a joor, made like they were ‘facing under the table with wrist cables, but it was a straight-up data exchange. Not that you can tell with Vortex – he knows how to throw people off – but Swindle’s easier to read. Mech couldn’t fake an overload if his life depended on it.

Don’t know much of what happened after the club. There was a group of us; the copter, me, that nasty piece of scrap Raze, some conehead whose name I can’t remember, and a couple of the copter’s groupies, the grounders from Onslaught’s freight operation.

I drank too much, but that goes without saying. It was one of those nights where you either drink like there’s no tomorrow or you get in on the virus action, and I ain’t getting’ hooked on any of that scrap.

So we all headed out, making too much noise, trying to keep Raze upright. He’s heavy for someone so short, like he’s got some mass shifting ability he ain’t letting on about. I got the job of hefting him, cause the grounders wouldn’t let Vortex alone. Kept trying to cop a feel of his rotors.

I’ll forebear from describing the next part, ‘cause you’ll have already seen the security vids. How I’ve still got my interface cables is a mystery. How we didn’t crash is a bigger mystery. And how Raze and the conehead aren’t in the cell with us… That one, I got no clue about.

I remember going offline for a bit after the interface, then there are just fragments of data until I woke up in here. And not good fragments of data. Screams, laughter, a rusty wall, someone’s hand. I dunno. Paintjob was bright, pinkish, not one of us. I remember Vortex hitting Raze, slammed him all the way across the room, but I dunno why. And I don’t know what room.

Maybe I need an automatic tracker, something that records my movements even if I’m offline. Not a transmitter, though, Onslaught would pick up on that too quick.

Frag, the psycho’s waking up, better end this now. I can’t afford to look distracted. He’s got a thing for noticing when someone’s got his mind on something else.

I’ll send more later, when I know whether or not I’m getting out of here.

But don’t worry.

I didn't compromise my cover. If I had, I'd be dead.

 **End report**


End file.
